vampire coven
by edwardXbella
Summary: this is about a a group of vampires that read twilight then meet the cullens how will they react please review i know i suck but please just review


When i was born i was a strange little girl. I was born white as paper and with blood red hair with a purpelish edge. I am elizabeth rosalie edward stephanides.

On my first day of school i was all alone i ate alone i sat alone and a lot of people hated me because i was diffrent. If they were going to be like that i would ignore them. Right when i was suffering the most there was a new girl she became my new friend, stephani alice emmett van houben she was diffrent... like me, she had dark blue hair and she was also white as paper.Everyone called us the horror twins. She was my best friend we did everything together.When people made fun of us it was so strange we hissed at them instead of cower in a dark corner. When me and stepha (nickname) were eating lunch we noticed a girl also like stepha and me (i also have a nickname stepha calls me eli). She had dark purple hair and she was also white as paper.Were there any more people like us i wonder?.Ok when we saw her we asked her if she wanted to be friends with us and she nodded and said "hi i'm emily esme carlisle clamps".we were all friends. It turns out there weren't anymore of our kind.Emily's nickname is emi.Now it was just the three of us.Just to make it worse we are all shy.One day all 3 of us went to the book store to buy this new book that everyone is reading it's called twilight by stephanie meyer it's about a senior named isabella swan bella for short she goes to visit her dad in forks,washington and on her first day of school she keeps meeting this mysterious man named edward cullen he was white as paper and had tousled bronze hair.It turns out that he's a vampire emi,stepha,and me love books about vampires.We think being human is overated.

Boys

When we were walking home from the bookstore at around four we saw this man sitting in the strabucks area he was again white as paper i repeat white as paper.He had jet black hair and the most mezmorizing yellow eyes ever.When we noticed his eyes, we noticed our eyes were yellow too.He was a very handsome man when he noticed us looking at him he stared back and we ran out of his sight like i said we are shy "was'nt he handsome" stepha said in a sigh "yes extremeley handsome" me and emi said in chimes '' lets go home before ourparents get angry'' ''thats a good idea'' we laughed ''hello eli'' my mom called from all the way in the kitchen ''how was the bookstore'' ''it was fun we got the latest vampire book'' ''oh really what is it about'' ''its about a human thats dating a vampire'' ''interesting'' ''hello father'' ''hello eli'' ''whats this talk about vampires dating humans'' ''father its the new book we got when we went to the bookstore'' ''is that so'' ''yes father'' after that strange converse with my mom and dad i went to my room to 3 way stepha and emi "hello? both of them said in a chime "oh hey eli" " whats up" " have you guys started reading twilight yet?" "no" "me neither" we talked about that strange guy all night.

The next day we walked to school together when we got there i needed to go to the bathroom so i told them to go ahead and go to class.When i was done i could'nt believe my eyes i saw that strange guy that was at the starbucks AND HE WAS COMING TOWARDS ME AAAAAAHH!!!!!!!! i started to run but he got to me before i could get anywere far from him. "hi i'm william just call me liam whats your name?" i answered shyly "my name is elizabeth just call me eli" "i noticed that you were the girl that was looking at me when i went to starbucks you had two other girls with you were are they" "i'm going to see them right now if you don't mind" "oh of course i don't can i come" "sure" "hey eli OH!" "hi i'm liam who are you guys" they also answered shyly "i'm stepha and this is emi""wanna be friends" "sure" The whole intire day we hungout with liam he was so nice yet we were so shy.We were so exited to go to school the next day.We hung out with liam again.When we went to lunch we sat with liams brothers damien [mien and gabriel [briel.i never thought my life would be happy for ones but it just got better.The next day i came really early because liam wanted to talk to me."hi liam what did you wanna talk about" "oh yeah about that ummm ... will you ... will you go out with me" "umm what can i say ... sure" "yes!!!!!!!" "alright you know what the rumors are around the school" "no what" "that a kiss completes a relationship" "oh really well maybe i should kiss you then" "ok" after what he said we both closed our eyes and when our lips touched i felt my heart stop his lips were cold and great when we let go i was breathing again and i was blushing thats when the rest of them came "hey you guys" hey all of them said in a chime.''What are you guys doing'' ''nothing we were just talking'' ''about what'' ''about earings i really like his" " ok? so is that all?" "um... yeah'' "are you guys hiding something because i can feel you are lying" "um just give me a minute with liam ok? and i'll see if i can tell you" " ok just don't take long '' when me and liam were behind the desierted classroom that everyone said was haunted i asked him "can we tell them already" "why?" "because me stepha and emi have our own little special powers" " really what" " i have telekenisis,stepha can read minds,and emi can read the future" "cool" " we have to tell them because stepha will read our minds and see the whole conversation'' " ok lets tell them" me and him walked out holding hands and everyone gave us the "i think they are going out" look including the others " if you guys must know me and liam are going out" "no way are you serious i am so happy for you" "thanks" then everyone from the group started to congradulate us we were so happy that everyone was ok with us dating i thought theyed go berserk on us and start to ignore us since i now had a boyfriend and he was our friend i really thought he was hot ever since we met eyes at the starbucks area i was in love. The next day we were holding hands and kissing and all that couple stuff but everytime i would be with him i felt someone watching us even when we were alone. Then when me and liam were going to class i got pulled back by someone. "if i let go of your mouth you will not scream" i nodded "who are you!?" then a candle came on and i saw the person that kept stalking me and liam " well well if it isn't genevieve, francesca, and isabella or gen, fran, and, bella " "yeah but we arent here to make fun of you were here to be friends with you " "what!?" "yes you know hanging out and stuff" "why!?" "because we support you and william" "of 1st of all its liam not william 2nd i think you guys are on drugs because you guys are being nice to me and 3rd why would i want to be friends with bully's" "well ok we will call him liam,we arent on drugs we just wanted more friends than we have noe and,we arent bullys anymore" "ok as long as you keep those terms it is possible that we can be friends" " ok we are the ones that were stalking you we are so sorry we just wanted to support you" "support me on what?" "on you dating **liam** because you were very loneley when you came here and now you have someone to take care of you" 'ok so your saying you guys are like my fan club" "sorta like that but more supportive and we can aproach you" " ok then deal we are officially your friend/fans/supporters right? "yeah" "now can we get out of the bathroom it stinks in here" " agreed" we laughed now i had more friends i am so wierd like that.I love how i'm making more friends but i'm afraid that i might lose my old friends the ones i first met the ones that stood up for me the ones just like me for who i am. What would liam say if i told emily and stephanie that i wasn't there friends anymore.I imagined him looking discussted at me for letting my friends go.He would sureley date either emily or stephanie than me if i hung out with the plastics.I loved liam but if he would believe in me more i would have more self esteem.I have a very low self esteem rate and my moms worried i might try to commit suicide or something but my parents are pale too and they have black hair why is mine red. All the curiosity's in the world are answered but for me i dont think so.oh well the bell rang and all of us ran to class i took my seat next to gen i saw liam look at me in curiosity from across the room "they are our fanclub" i mouthed he nodded and the teacher asked him a question but i didn't hear it liam answered "2xl squared" " i was amazed he heard that after our wierd half second conversation i stared at him in disbelief he winked at me and continued to listen to the teacher babble about calculus homework i blushed suddenley the bell rang and we moved on to lunch i sat with my normal possy stepha,emi,mien,briel,and liam "were did you go before class you were right next to me then you disappeared" "gen,fran and bella wanted to talk to me about being me and liam's support team or should i say fan club" "dude that is so wierd and messed at the same time." "i know i mean why would they want to be freiends with the -the horror twins-" "oh right but still are you guys up to it" "sure" everyone said at the same time then stepha said"jinks you owe me a soda" me and briel were walking to history 5th period we do it all the time "hey eli" "ya" "can i talk to you tommorow" "umm sure" "kk" the rest of class was free time so i talked to briel about the whole fran,gen,and bella thing then it was time to go home and introduce liam to my parents i hope they approve i walked home with stepha and emi like always but liam was trailing along "hi mom" i answered as i walked through thesmall kitchen door "hi hon oh i see we have guests" "yes mom this is liam my boyfriend" "oh really nice to meet you liam" "pleasured ma'm" "eli can i talk to you in private please" oh no "sure mom" me and my mom walked to the living room and we both sat down. "eli he is such a nice and well mannered boy" "so you approve?" "yes **I **do lets ask your father" "sure" "liam!" I called from the living room he came into the living room as soon as i called. "i saw my dad sitting on the chair next to me and liam as soon as i looked back "um dad this is my boyfriend liam" "well hello liam welcome to the stephanide household" "i'm pleasured sir" after that wierd conversation with liam and my parents i was glad that they approved of me and liam dating the next day i woke up early and went to school early because briel wanted to talk to me "hey briel" "hi eli i can't believe you came" "well i dont give up on my word what did you want to talk about" "ummm well i was just wondering if you really liked liam" "yes i do but i think i know what your doing" "i'm sorry i mean i used to have a crush on stepha but then i got sick that one day and when i recovered all i can think about is you and i thought to myself why am i thinking of you instead of stepha" "i kniw what we can do i can make you kiss stepha and see if you still have a crush on me" "k" "tommorow meet me here at 5 k?" "k" that day i kept imagining what would it be like for stepha to kiss briel it was all in perfect image the sun is coming up they talk and when the sun starts to light they kiss it was so romantic.The next day i saw briel waiting forus there and stepha still begging me to tell her what was up but i did'nt open my mouth once when we got to briel he said hi guys in a nervous so we said i bril in a plain tone to make hm feel better "so stepha can i talk to you alone for a sec." "sure " "i'll leave you two alone so you can talk" "thank you eli" "np" i said i would leave and stay out of sight but i didn't say i had to go away completeley so i spyed on them from a kinda close vision i was so close i could here they're conversation "so what do you want to talk about" "oh ya that i was talking to eli yesterday about you and i think i have feelings for you" "what" "i love you" "you LOVE me!" "yeah i think so" well i think i like you too" "you do!" "well i always look at you when i'm not paying attention and the only thing i can thnk about is you" "so ..." "so..." "ok this is wierd and very sudden but will you go out with me" "ok" "ok so now to complete the relationship" "what's th-" thats the only words she could say before briel kissed her and the image i was imagining was perfect.when they were done they hugged and walked toward the direction i had left to so i leaned on the hard metal and waited for them to aproach me when they did they told me that they were going out and i congradulated them now we were messaging our other friends saying they were going out.every one was happy and dating except mien and emi so we decided that they can go out they agreed that was the greatest days of our lives we even put it on the calender it was so wierd but everyone had a happy ending.The next day we were all walking hand in hand and ones again everyone was staring and gen,bella,and fran were OUR fan club it was so funny they hung posters and got new members angela and evelyn tyhey were shy and they looked like nerds if you removed there glasses they looked pretty so now they use contacts i always thought i would never have a happy ending but this was one. All of us went to my house and hung out my mom and dad were frends with emi and stepha's parents the boys too and my mom called for us and we all ran downstairs and when we saw what was sitting on the couch we all froze all our parents were on the couch and we all had skeptic looks on our faces "kids we need to talk to you" "yes mom" "sit" we all sat in obedience "kids don't you ever worry about why you are diffrent from other people" "yes we always do what are we why are we so diffrent are we human or some kind of monster" "well you certainly aren't human and you arent a monster you are..." "we are what?" "you are..." "yes" "vampire" "what are you serious!? x )" "no way we are vampires!?" "so we are like edward cullen and his family" "who is edward cullen" "um, no one he's a fictional character from the book we read" "so now be serious what do you guys say to being vampires" "umm we don't drink blood though" "you will when you get older" "really" "eww" "dont say ew your going to love it when you taste it" "is that why you always go out sometime and go for an hour" "yes" "how come you didn't tell us sooner" "because i thought you guys would have a panic attack or something" "oh really and telling us the truth would lead to panic attacks and deaths" "no but i was just worried about your reactions i'm sorry" "its ok now that we are done disscussing this can we go now" "yes you may" "thank you mother" when we got back to my room we all were quiet for like 2 seconds and then we all started to laugh i was so happy none of them fainted especially liam because then i would of thought he was gay or pansy either one would make me drop over dead and start to climb the stairs of heaven but luckily he didn't so i was breathing well i felt healthy but i was shocked,shocked at what i was.Next day at school we were all happy again we all were care free until we went to the mall after school we accidentaly walked into the center of all hell and evil abrcrombie and finch and stepha almost melted we all ran out and went to hot topic stepha seemed fine when we entered then i saw the cutest thing black tripp pants and a corset type shirt that matched i bought it and everyone else bought there stuff and then we were headed to the book store but before we could move we saw something that sent stepha,emi,and i speechless and the guys were frozen into place. Right across from hot topic was the home's to all plastic's all in a perfectley fresh plastic line:**Abercrombie and Finch,Holister,and American Eagle.** All of us were running to the bathroom before we puked everywere we made it there in time a covered our eyes then we saw plastics entering it was gen,fran,and bella it was scary that they were supporting goths,emo's, and punks.We almost started laughing at them they were dressed as one of us but they were goth clones they look the same they had black eyeliner on, a black and pink corset,and a plaid pink skirt with giant pyramid studs plus high heels from hot topic.They approached us and said "wassup" "nothin just shopping" "like our new look" "hell yeah it's so awsome" "thanks"


End file.
